deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Hammers, Brutes, and Knights: Reinhardt (Overwatch) vs Tartarus (Halo 2)
In fiction, it's always the hulking brute that carries a great big warhammer of some description. So today, I'm going to pit two hammer-wielding video game characters against each other. Reinhardt- The muscle bvound Crusader; who fought for Overwatch to defeat Talon and the Omnics VS. Tartarus- The Jiralhanae chieftain; who served the Prophet of Truth without question. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Tartarus |-| Bio= Tartarus is easily recognized by his silver fur, very deep voice, his distinctive "Mohawk", and the fact that he wielded the Fist of Rukt. His devotion and faithfulness to the Covenant and the Prophets is unwavering, and he strongly represents the general attitude of his entire race: rough, arrogant, and disdainful of the Sangheili. He was a powerful, aggressive, and intelligent leader who inspired both fear and respect in his Jiralhanae forces. Tartarus is also the nephew of Maccabeus, whom he killed on the bridge of Rapid Conversion in order to gain the position of the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Also, Sergeant Johnson refers to Tartarus as "Mr. Mohawk" on Halo 2's last mission, when talking to Thel 'Vadam. |-| Weapon= Fist of Rukht Tartarus' primary weapon is the Fist of Rukt; an ancient Jiralhanae Gravity Hammer. Taken from Maccabeus, Tartarus' uncle, it is the sign of a Jiralhanae chieftain from the ruling Clan. Tartarus wielded it up until his death on Installation 05. |-| Abilities= Gravity attacks Tartarus modified the Fist of Rukt to use gravity based attacks like drawing his opponents or items toward him or the reverse and send them flying back. Energy Shield Tartarus was equipped with a powerful, personal energy shield that was all but impervious to most weapons in the UNSC and Covenant arsenals. It was similar in operation to a Sangheili energy shield only with a faster regeneration time. Reinhardt |-| Bio= Reinhardt Wilhelm is a champion of a bygone age. A member of the prestigous Crusader Knights, Reinhardt fought in the Omnic Crisis most notably at the Battle of Eichenwald; where he lost his friend and mentor, Balderich. When Overwatch was founded, Reinhardt was inducted as an original member of the Overwatch Strike Team, where his high-held ethics made him a hero among his peers by being the both the biggest supporter and biggest critic of the Organization until mandatory retirement forced him out of action. From that point, Reinhardt could only watch as the organization he'd loved collapsed under suspicions of dark activities and corruption, but having the heart of a knight, he could not stand by and just watch! So, he donned his armour again, and decided to wander and protect Europe like one of the Knights of old. |-| Weapon= Rocket Hammer Like all Crusaders, Reinhardt wields a rocket-powered warhammer. The Rocket Hammer is capable of flinging a bolt of fire towards the enemy, effortlessly cracking the ground on impact, as well as smashing aside the Omnic Bastion infantry units as well as the OR-15 support units. It doesn't appear to be all that light though. Crusader Armour Harkening back to the days of knights, the Crusaders wear heavy suits of rocket-powered armour. Standing around 3 metres in height and probably weighing 300+ kilograms, it's more than enough to withstand a ton of firepower. |-| Abilities= Charge Reinhardt can activate his armour's rocket boosters to propel him forward at high speeds. The impact of being caught between the hulking suit of armour and any solid object is more than likely to crush anything to death. Shield Crusaders generate a holographic, blue energy shield from the left forearm of their armour. It can withstand projectiles and most melee weapons but isn't so effective against shockwaves. Battle TBA X-Factors Notes Battle is 1vs1 and set in a damaged town. Voting ends on the 17th of November. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts